Donna
Belladonna "Donna" Surmaine has no idea how she ended up on a stupid reality show. Maybe there's something unique hiding under 'The Smart Aleck's '''dry retorts, but this ice queen is going to need some thawing out to find it. Biography Donna is convinced that somebody is playing some weird joke on her and calling it her life. Her parents are the biggest hippies since Woodstock and named their daughters after plants in an expression of their free spirits or something. While the older daughter lucked out with Lavender, the younger somehow was stuck with Belladonna. Having the name of a poisonous plant seemed to set up the course of her life, as from a young age Donna has been a bit of a black sheep because she’s just totally over it. When the other kids were playing with blocks, Donna was recreating the Sagrada Familia in the sand box. When the other kids sat down for story time, Donna was hiding in the cupboard reading Kant. Donna didn’t exactly fit in with the other students, but she didn’t let it bother her, because they were annoying anyway. Her parents tried as hard as they could to get her to open up, but she scared everybody away with some technical jargon and a witty retort. To try to get their daughter to be more social, the Surmaines submitted an audition for her to be on a popular reality television show. Nobody is quite sure why this seemed like a good idea in any way. Donna has no idea how she was chosen to compete on Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment, as she’s pretty sure she intercepted the mail carrier delivering her application before it reached the producers’ hands. Seriously, how did you get her information? During ''For Your Entertainment... ... Audition Tape The camera turned on to its holder sitting up in a tree, grunting as he adjusted his position between the branches. Below, a small girl dressed in too many layers for the sunny day was sitting with a book on her lap. “Crikey!” The cameraman whispered in a terrible attempt at an Australian accent. “We’ve found the subject in her natural habitat. Her scientific name is Belladonna Surmaine, no legal middle name, but if called anything but ‘Donna’ she responds with aggression. This one is about seventeen years of age, but she isn’t a pack creature like similar animals seem to be.” The camera zoomed in close enough to Donna’s face to see the movement of her eyes as she read. After a minute, she looked directly up at the camera and furrowed her brow. “What the-” She got to her feet. “Is that a camera?” “Crap, we’ve been spotted!” The cameraman tried desperately to shuffle further into the tree, but ended up just falling out of it. The camera went to black. The scene cut to nearly black, though the camera peeked through what must have been a slightly opened door. Donna sat on a bed a few feet away with a pair of headphones on. “Tests believe that the subject would be a good candidate for the habitat of Totalus Dramacus, as she needs to interact with more of her own kind.” The cameraman continued his narration in the same horrible accent, Donna’s music too loud to hear him. “She’s very intelligent but kind of blunt, which scares away-” Donna’s glanced over at the camera and took her headphones off. “Oh crap!” “''Seriously?!''” She shouted. “How did you get in my closet?!” The scene cut again. The camera was now hanging out of the pocket of a backpack that was on the floor. Donna sat at a desk above it, scribbling down an assignment. “Donna might not seem like the best candidate for the show,” The cameraman’s voice whispered, “but her parents think that-” “Who are you talking to?” Donna looked over at where the cameraman must have been sitting. Eventually, she spotted the camera on the ground. With an eye roll, she zipped the backpack shut, leaving the camera in the dark. Trivia *Donna is the character whose role in the story has changed the most since it has been edited. Her complete disinterest in being on the show has been emphasized, and she has taken a bit of a smaller role than she originally had. **Whereas Donna was more of a serious character in the first version of the story, her role has changed to being a bit more comedic, as her role has gone from more of somebody who's too afraid to open up to the other players to someone who just doesn't care about the game. *In an early draft of the story, Donna's name was Mona and she had red hair and freckles. This design was scrapped for a plainer looking image and the name was used for a non-Total Drama character. *Donna was the last competing contestant to appear in the confessional. She did not appear until Teeth. *Before her redesigned model was officially drawn up, I had planned to give Donna longer hair (as seen in the images for Fire Insults at Will and Flashing Lights). When I drew her full body image, though, I liked the medium length hair from her original character model better, as the long hair just made her look even shorter. *Donna's main and alternate outfit include many layers, a blue-gray color scheme, and some subtle rocker-type elements. This was done because I felt these features represented her personality well. *Donna has the palest skin tone out of all of the contestants. *Though it's not directly mentioned, the person who filmed Donna's audition is supposed to be Marley. In the video, he is doing a very poor imitation of Steve Irwin. Gallery Donna- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Donna- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Donna- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Donna Mugshot Final.png|Episode Seven Mugshot Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment